Walt Disney Home Entertainment "Collect Them All" Bumpers
Walt Disney Mini-Classics November 1, 1988-June 4, 1991 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-A.png|As seen on The Wind in the Willows Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-B-01.png|As seen on Ben and Me and Bongo Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-B-02.png|As seen on Ben and Me and Bongo; #2 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-01.png|As seen on The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, and the four Winnie the Pooh shorts, among others Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-02.png|Same as before; #2 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-03.png|Same as before; #3 Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-04.png|Extended bumper; only on Willie the Operatic Whale, The Small One, Peter and the Wolf, The Prince and the Pauper and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Disney-Mini-Classics-Collect-C-05.png|Extended bumper; only on Willie the Operatic Whale, The Small One, Peter and the Wolf, The Prince and the Pauper and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore; #2 Bumper: On a blue-black gradient background, we see at the top of the screen the completed Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo on the left and the words "Collect Them All!" on the right in what appears to be the Balloon font (the same used in the pre-2009 Nickelodeon logo). Below it is a list of titles in the Mini-Classics series. Variants: *On the 1988 VHS of The Wind in the Willows, it is a still screen without any animation beyond fading in and out. The titles listed are Mickey's Magical World (italicized in gold), Donald in Mathmagic Land (purple in a saloon font), Mickey and the Beanstalk (in a whimsical yellow font with "and the" smaller than the rest of the words), The Reluctant Dragon ''(in a medieval shiny blue-green font), and ''The Wind in the Willows (in a blue font similar to the one Mickey's Magical World uses and without the word "The" at the beginning). *On the 1989 VHS releases of Ben and Me and Bongo, the titles are more spaced out and the first screen crossfades into another screen of titles. The first screen is the same as the last bumper, but "Wind in the Willows" is moved over to the next screen and now is shown properly as "Wind in the Willows". The two new titles listed on that one are Ben and Me (allcaps in a fancy gold font with "AND" sandwiched two lines) and Bongo (allcaps in red). *On the 1990 VHS releases of the four Winnie the Pooh featurettes, another screen is added and the titles now fade in and out instead of crossfading. The first two screen remain the same, but the second screen now has Mickey's Christmas Carol ''(green in a fancy font) listed underneath ''Bongo. The third screen has Winnie the Pooh and the names of the four shorts (And the Honey Tree, And the Blustery Day,'' And Tigger Too'', and A Day for Eeyore) listed in a whitish-yellow rounded font, with the shorts' names listed in allcaps. *On the 1991 VHS releases of Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Operatic Whale, and The Prince and the Pauper, the titles fade in and out faster and two more screens are added. The first three otherwise remain the same with no changes. The titles listed on the second-to-last screen are The Legend of Sleepy Hollow (in a ghostly blue font), The Small One (red with "The" on top of "Small"), and Willie the Operatic Whale (allcaps in a plain orange font). The titles listed on the final screen are The Prince and the Pauper (magenta and allcaps in an arched font with "THE" in tiny letters above "PRINCE", and "AND THE" stacked in between "PRINCE" and "PAUPER") and Peter and the Wolf (allcaps in a purple, stencil-like font with "AND THE" sandwiched between "PETER" and "WOLF"). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: *November 1, 1988: A dreamy tune consisting of ringing bells, with the last one left echoing until the fade-out. *October 30, 1989: A shortened version of the Walt Disney Mini-Classics logo music. *December 28, 1989-June 4, 1991: A soft, jolly dance tune, which was taken from the 1936 Mickey Mouse short Thru the Mirror. Availability: The respective variants are seen on all the titles above. Don't expect to find this on the 1993 reissues of the Winnie the Pooh shorts, as they all have their own special promo at the end instead (and that promo would be updated in the next year's reprints of the shorts!). Editor's Note: A memorable bumper among many who grew up with the Mini-Classics line of titles. The music on the first variant, however, has been described to be rather rather loud and eerie by a few viewers, especially with the echoing at the end trailing into the black background, but it shouldn't frighten anyone else at all. Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1987-1991 Bumper: On the same background as the Sing-Along Songs logo of the era, we see the small red logo of Disney's Sing-Along Songs. Below it is yellow text in a Cooper Black font, the same as on the title logos. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Either Jiminy Cricket or Ludwig von Drake (both voiced by Corey Burton) explaining the names of the volumes. Availability: Seen at the end of Disney's Sing Along-Songs videos from 1987 to 1991, such as "The Bare Necessities". Editor's Note: None. Disney's DuckTales 1988?-1991 Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the DuckTales theme. Starting in 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of Disney's DuckTales!". Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 1989?-1992 Winnie the Pooh CTA 01.png|Early variant Winnie the Pooh CTA 02.png|Later variant Winnie the Pooh CTA 03.png|Same as before; #2 Winnie the Pooh CTA 04.png|Same as before; #3 Winnie the Pooh CTA 05.png|Same as before; #4 Winnie the Pooh CTA 06.png|Same as before; #5 Winnie the Pooh CTA 07.png|Same as before; #6 Winnie the Pooh CTA 08.png|Same as before; #7 Winnie the Pooh CTA 09-0.png|Same as before; #8 Winnie the Pooh CTA 09.png|Same as before; #9 Winnie the Pooh CTA 11.png|Same as before; #10 Bumper: On a black background, we see the logo for The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh with the words "COLLECT THEM ALL!" directly below. Below this are titles of volumes being advertised in the bumper. Variant: Starting with Volume 4, the volume number appears above the title, and it fades between volumes with the logo and text still above. The sub-variant promoting all 10 volumes would not appear until Volume 8. FX/SFX: None on the early variant. On the later variant, the fading. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A Winnie the Pooh-related tune, depending on the variant. Starting in 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh!". Availability: Seen at the end of VHS releases of each volume of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers 1990?-1991 Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers theme. Starting in late 1990, we also hear Brian Cummings say "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers!". Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Disney's TaleSpin 1990?-1991 Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: An instrumental of the TaleSpin theme, with Brian Cummings saying "Ask your video dealer about all of the exciting volumes of TaleSpin!". Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Disney's Halloween Videos 1990 Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A generic Halloween-related theme, with Brian Cummings saying "Scare up more Halloween fun when you take home these videos from Disney. There's full-length live action movies: Blackbeard's Ghost, Something Wicked This Way Comes, and The Watcher in the Woods. Animated Mini-Classic: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Classic cartoon collections: Donald's Scary Tales and Halloween Haunts. Add these videos to your library for more Halloween excitement year after year!". Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Disney's Christmas Videos 1990 Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: An instrumental version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", with Brian Cummings saying "Add these other delightful Christmas videos to your collection, or give a special Disney gift. There's full-length movies: One Magic Christmas, and the musical classic Babes in Toyland. Festive cartoon collections: A Walt Disney Christmas, A Disney Christmas Gift, and Jiminy Cricket's Christmas. Christmas Mini-Classics: The Small One, and Mickey's Christmas Carol. The exciting toy factory adventure Where the Toys Come From, and the popular Sing-Along: Very Merry Christmas Songs. It's holiday magic from Disney!". Availability: TBA Editor's Note: TBA Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Disney IDs Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers